Who's the Director?
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Basically a stupid idea that hit me while I was coloring. Don't question. This is a collection of random moments of Dot, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie discovering the identity of the Director while Gary has been kidnapped by Herbert. This takes place during Operation: Blackout and I had to use data from the Club Penguin Wiki.
1. Chapter 1

I don't understand what the heck inspired this story but I was coloring when this strange idea hit me. Don't question this questionable story. It's very questionable but as I said to my friend, don't question a questionable question. Also note that I am using data from Club Penguin Wiki since I joined Club Penguin in 2014 but this story is set during Operation: Blackout in 2012.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. While I was away on that mission, Gary was kidnapped?" Jet Pack Guy asked Dot and Rookie. Dot nodded and replied "The last noticed received from him was a message on the Field Ops system." before showing Jet Pack Guy a picture of the message she had taken on her phone. "And Herbert now believes he is the president. I never studied law but I am pretty sure that's not how democracy works." Jet Pack Guy joked with a smirk on his face, honestly not believing what Dot and Rookie were telling him. Dot nodded again and the two looked at Rookie who was staring into space. Rookie suddenly snapped back into reality and said "I wonder who the director is.". Jet Pack Guy remembered the yearbook for a second and the fact that the director was hidden by Dot. "It's obviously Dot." he commented. Dot gave him a look that secretly made Jet Pack Guy anxious although he refused to show any emotions. "If I'm the director then tell me how me and the director were standing in the exact same room at the exact same time when we were announced the leads." she said in a blunt tone of voice. Jet Pack Guy was about to throw back a wise answer but nothing came out. Dot had made an argument that basically shot down all his theories. "Alright guys! LET'S LAUNCH OPERATION F-" Rookie hollered before Jet Pack Guy and Dot both cut him off by saying "Lower your voice.". Rookie cleared his throat and whispered "Operation: Find the Director's Identity...or just Operation: Identity. I don't mind.".

Date: The 16th of November 2012

Plan: Stealthy Spying

"Alright, we're going home for the night. See ya tomorrow Director." Rookie said to the Director before 'leaving' the secret base with Dot and Jet Pack Guy. The Director made no comment and carried one speaking to two other agents who were previously annoying a prisoner. As they were leaving, the trio slipped into a secret hole they had dug before entering the base that morning. They had also made a secret opening where they could spy on the director without them knowing. The two agents that the Director was talking to left and it was now only the Director standing in the room. "I suppose I should take off this fog." the Director said. The three sneaky agents were excited about finally discovering the identity of the Director when all of a sudden Rookie sneezed. Dot looked at him and said "Bless you...IDIOT!". Jet Pack Guy glanced back at Dot and Rookie before noticing that the alert director had already reapplied the smoke onto their body and was seeking the sneezer. Jet Pack Guy quickly pulled Dot and Rookie out of the tunnel they dug and escaped outside of the Secret Underground HQ. Jet Pack Guy took a deep breath and looked at Rookie with a frustrated face. Rookie turned around to seek shelter from Dot but when he turned to face her, Dot had already gone home, leaving Rookie with an angered Jet Pack Guy.

Date: The 17th of November 2012

Plan: Time Travel

"So you want us to get in that thing and ask a future Gary who the director is?" Dot questioned Rookie as she watched him push the Time Trekker into the room the three of them were in. Rookie nodded before hearing Dot reply with "Nope, I'm going home.". As she was leaving, Jet Pack Guy grabbed her coat and dragged her into the Time Trekker with him and Rookie. "You're not going anywhere little missy. If we're going in the machine, you're going in the machine." He complained as Dot struggled to free herself from his grasp. Rookie ran over to the controls of the Time Trekker, pushed a few buttons and the trio were suddenly teleported to another era. Jet Pack Guy opened the door and cautiously stepped outside to see a small penguin bearing a slight resemblance to Gary. Dot and Rookie peered over his shoulders. "Aw great, we went BACK in time and now Gary's a BABY!" Dot groaned. "That's not a very kind thing to say." said the baby Gary. Rookie clung to Jet Pack Guy's head in fright. "I see you guys are from the future. What's it like? Am I finally a scientist?" the baby Gary continued. "Everything's good. We thought we could travel forwards in time to meet a future Gary and find out who the director is but, heh, I accidentally made us go back in time and- HOLD ON A SECOND. YOU'RE A BABY BUT YOU TALK LIKE US!" Rookie explained. "Yes well I do have a fully developed vocabulary and I do know some large works normal penguins don't use. For example, I sometimes like to say the word 'vehemently'" the baby Gary explained. The three agents looked at him in shock before running back into the Time Trekker.

In the Time Trekker, Rookie pushed a few more buttons and the three were then teleported to another time again. They stepped out into a blue-gray island. "Greetings. I see you have my Time Trekker young travelers." A voice beamed from behind the Time Trekker. The trio jolted around to see a delighted Gary wearing a space helmet. "Gary?" Dot, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie all said in-sync. "Gary three thousand." The future Gary corrected them before examining the Time Trekker. The three agents glanced at each other before Rookie asked "Gary, do you know who the director is?". Gary 3000 looked at Rookie and replied "It's hilarious that you asked that question Rookie. I remember you being the director but I am not able to recall anyone else in the director position.". Dot and Jet Pack Guy both face flippered and waddled back into the Time Trekker. Jet Pack Guy hit a couple of buttons and the agents were teleported back into their own time zone.

* * *

Again I have no clue why I had the inspiration to write this comedic tale. Maybe because I have been reading the wiki a lot lately. Honestly, my brain can't calculate how on earth the idea struck me. Either way, I might have it figured out by the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't gonna continue this story. I was just reading it because I got bored but then I noticed it has nearly 100 views, a favorite and 2 follows. So I guess I better update this story before anyone gets mad. Again, still using the wiki for the information. Also I'm a salty burrito about cpi shutting down but still not salty because I can still play it without people arguing if women are slaves or queens...don't ask I actually overheard that conversation. I might do a club penguin island fanfic because it really changed my ships (Don't ask I'm a super awkward shipper) and gave me many theories. Anyway, let's begin.

* * *

Date: November the 18th 2012

Plan: Nothing...for now

"First Gary, now Dot. FOR GOODNESS SAKE HERBERT CAN YOU GIVE US A BREAK?" Jet Pack Guy raged as he sat at his desk. Rookie was staring into space again, trying to think of how to continue Operation: Identity. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "WE CAN PUT A BUG IN-" he screamed before realizing the director was speaking to an agent playing field ops. Rookie then crawled over to a confused Jet Pack Guy and whispered "We can put a bug in the directors phone.". Jet Pack Guy nodded and started coding a bug like Gary had previously showed him. The bug was sent to the director's phone and the boys sat there and waited for the director to pick up their phone. The director picked up the phone but it turns out Jet Pack Guy had made a major mistake and forgot to put the bug in stealth mode. The director quickly deleted the bug and left Jet Pack Guy and Rookie unsatisfied. "I was sure that was gonna work. We need to come up with something and fast because if Dot's been kidnapped, surely we're next." Rookie panicked. Jet Pack Guy sat down to think for a moment. The two were going to have to think long and hard to figure out how to find out the director's identity. Jet Pack Guy suddenly had an idea. "Rookie, meet me here at midnight. I need to show you my plan." he explained.

Date: November the 18th 2012

Plan: Spy cams

"So we're gonna use these cameras and this pen to spy on the director?" Rookie questioned as he examined the spy pen in his flipper. "Yeah, the camera might catch the director without the smoke and the pen might pick up on the voice. I've put a better bug in the pen to activate it when the camera detects motion. Seriously listen to this tape I caught of Rockhopper last night." Jet Pack Guy explained as he turned on the pen. The pen suddenly started making screaming noises and punching sounds that made Rookie cover his ears. Jet Pack Guy turned the pen off and deleted the tape he was just playing. He then hid the pen in the desk and activated the camera. "Right, let's go." Jet Pack Guy whispered as he and Rookie silently left the director's office.

Date: November the 19th 2012

Plan: Spy cams.

"Have you gotten anything yet?" Rookie asked, peering at Jet Pack Guy from over his computer. "Nope. I won't know until tonight when we go to collect it." Jet Pack Guy replied. The director glanced over at the two and asked "Won't know what Jet Pack Guy?". Jet Pack Guy nearly hit the ceiling when he jumped and jolted around in shock of the director standing beside him. "Uh...I won't know if my friend sent a postcard. Yeah, he lives abroad." was the excuse he came out with. The director nodded and sat on Gary's vacant desk. "So I don't suppose you mean this little thing I found in my desk." the director said while dangling the pen in front of the two agents. Rookie and Jet Pack Guy were shocked at the discovery of the spy pen that they had left in the director's desk. "H-how did you know it was us?" Rookie stuttered. The director replied by playing a tape on the pen:

"Right, let's go."

The one line Jet Pack Guy had said that night messed up the entire mission. "I must ask, was this a test? AND BE HONEST WITH ME!" The director ordered. Rookie started melting into a puddle of sweat while Jet Pack Guy said "It was my idea to try to spy on you using the pen. Don't punish Rookie for this. He doesn't deserve it like I do.". The director went silent for a minute while Rookie looked at Jet Pack Guy in shock. "Brave of you to admit your mistake Jet Pack Guy, but I can't let this go unpunished for both of you. You are both not to be involved with Operation: Blackout for the next two days. In the meantime, the two of you will remain here to do some work." The director then left the two to enter their office. "We totally blew it." Rookie mumbled, hanging his head in despair. Jet Pack Guy sighed with his flippers crossed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." he muttered under his breath before starting to work. Rookie copied him but just took a while to mourn the operation before being motivated into doing anything.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I just noticed it's only going to be three chapters long so...next chapter's the last chapter. You're probably wondering about the ships and theories mentioned above but I'm just gonna explain that one theory was basically canon, the other had some evidence (okay HAS some because my evidence is still in the game.) and the other one has very little evidence but I still believe it could be true. Anyway, I'm just gonna go to the corner now. And Merry Christmas if I don't write anything tomorrow, Monday or Tuesday.


End file.
